Just For You
by Black.Star2.0
Summary: A collection of one-shots, ranging from Cannon Couples to the Funky Couple Pairing. You readers get to choose who I write about next. It doesn't matter, Yao, Yuri, Lucy X Every Guy, Cannon Parings, anything really. I hope you like it. Comment anything really!
1. Food is a Great Thing, But

**Hello my Anime Fanatics! How are you? Good? Nice! Okay, this is going to be a bunch of one-shots put all together into a fluffy little story! That means this is going to be fun! Also, I am doing one of this for Naruto, if you like my other Naruto stories, then check out the other one. Tell me what couple you want next and I will surly do that! So, for today's one-shot it's going to be a common one, NaLu!**

**Chapter 1**

**NaLu**

**Food is a Great Thing, But...**

Lucy drummed her fingers on this cold floor. She was _so_ bored at the moment. When will Natsu be back from his mission again? Tuesday, three days from now. Man, and she had really worked up the courage to ask the fire dragon slayer out, but now, all of her courage and energy had since depleted. Why did she have to wait so long! This is going to kill her when she actually does ask him out. When is she going to ask him out?

_ Um... how about never? _She thought. _Wait! No! This is something that has to be done! But how will she actually ask him! _Lucy continued to think to herself. "A letter? No... too chicken. Face to face? Maybe, but I don't even know what will happen." Lucy sighed," I don't even know anymore!"

Natsu yawned and dragged his tired body into town. All her wanted was some food, meat to be precised. Man, why was he so tired? He looked down at his furry friend resting happily on Natsu's shoulder. Why does he get a nap while I have to keep walking? Natsu sighed. "Guess he was too tired to fly all the way here... nah!" He smirked as Lucy's house came into view. Wait, wasn't he going into town to get some food? He was, but why on Earth Land had he walked all the way to Lucy's house.

_I guess I could pay a visit to Lucy... _He smiled. _She is really adorable when shocked to see me home early! Ha, I can't wait to see her face!_ Natsu laughed aloud and his tiresome body seemed so energetic all of the sudden. He started to run to his best friend's and crush's house!

Lucy sneezed as she started to cook some pasta with her secret sauce. Guess she was eating alone today, again. All of her teammates were gone on missions. A few days earlier, Lucy had gotten a bad flu. Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy wanted to stay and help Lucy, but their monthly house payment was coming up soon and they still needed some more money. Lucy understood, but man, she felt so lonely without her friends!

In a few minutes, Lucy heard the window open. Wait, what? Lucy looked to see who climbed to the window. "Lucy!" She smiled as the dragon slayer hopped off of her bed and ran to hug her. Lucy accepted the hug as a friendly gesture. Surly, he didn't like her back, Lucy was sure of it. "Sorry we had to leave," Natsu smirked. Natsu raised his hand and pulled Happy off of his shoulder, then gradually placing him on Lucy's bed. "I was running low on money and luckily, I didn't break anything so I won't have to pay anything back!" He chuckled and took of his shoes. Natsu looked around and smiled. "Are you making pasta?" He sniffed the air," With... your special sauce?"

Lucy giggled and pulled the slightly bulky man into the kitchen. "Yep," She grinned as Natsu sat in a chair, a smile planted on his quirky face.

"Won't you ever tell me the recipe?" He pleaded.

Lucy shook her head. "Even if I did, you'd burn the sauce and also, you'd forget about it," She laughed and stirred the red sauce," Plus, it's my mother's recipe, it means a lot to me!"

"Fine, when will it be done?" Natsu sighed.

Lucy smiled," It's done already, go wake up Happy or else he'll get mad at you for not sharing the pasta with him!" Natsu laughed and jumped out of the wooden chair. He walked over to the snoozing cat and poke his cheek. The furry blue cat opened his eyes and looked around.

"Natsu, when did we get into Lucy's house?" He asked and sniffed the air," Is Lucy making pasta with her secret sauce?"

"A few minutes ago and yes!" Natsu smiled as Happy sprung into action! He was starving and so was Natsu! The two marched their way into the kitchen, Natsu gladly taking his seat. Happy sprouted hit white wings and flew at Lucy's face; only ending up at her neck.

"I missed you so much Lucy!" He cuddled," Are you feeling well?"

She placed a hand on his blue coat and smiled. "I missed you too Happy," Lucy giggled," And yes, if I wasn't feeling well, I wouldn't have made this pasta and my secret sauce!" Happy cheered and flew onto the table, because he was too short to sit in a chair. Lucy smiled and grabbed three plates. She found the tongs to pick up the pasta and a giant spoon to pour the delicious tasting sauce over the pasta. Lucy grabbed the pasta, placing it on the three plates, then pouring the sauce over each pasta plate. Finally placing the food in front of the two. Sitting down, Lucy smiled at her creation.

Natsu and Happy drooled over the delicious smelling food. The two looked at Lucy and smiled, the started to gobbled the pasta. This was heaven for the bellies of the dragon slayer and furry friend! Lucy giggled as the two went for second's and third's, Natsu also going back for fourth's. Wow, guess they were actually starving!

Lucy had only finished one plate and decided that she was full. "So, why are you two so... what's the word?" She thought hard and smirked," Starving?"

"The place we went to didn't have anything we liked. If you were there and made pasta with sauce, it was considered a disgrace, everybody was strange!" Natsu sighed.

"We missed your cooking!" Happy added," It is really good!"

"To be general, we missed you..." Natsu smiled and Lucy swore hat she was blushing," and everyone at the guild!" Why won't I say anything? _Ask him out Lucy!_ She fought herself to the point where Natsu noticed. "Luce, is there something wrong?" He asked," Are you sure you're not still sick?"

Lucy shook her head as she rose from her seat and grabbed the empty plates. She smiled at the two before putting the plates into the sink. She'd clean them later. "Hey, I can see that you're tired from your journey, and I know that your house is far away from here..." Lucy smiled out the kitchen window, what a beautiful day," Why don't you stay the night?"

Natsu and Happy smiled to each other. "Wow Luce, you are too generous!" Natsu laughed.

"Thank you Lucy!" The furry cat added and flew into the room next door.

"What's mine is yours!" Lucy sang happily.

Natsu smirked and walked into the room with Happy. The cat was holding a box with colorful dots. Twister! Natsu and Happy smirked as Lucy walked into the room. She stared at the box and laughed and nodded for the game to begin.

In that time of twister playing, the sky started to grow darker. Lucy looked at the clock, midnight. Just looking at the clock made her yawn. "Hey guys, we should head to bed, it's late!" She smiled. You didn't have to tell Happy that, he had already flown to Lucy's bed and curled under a small sheet. Natsu walked over to the closet and found his sleeping bag. Lucy's teammates have spent nights at her house before, so she bought them all a sleeping bag so that she could have her bed to herself. Though, Happy insisted that he sleep on her bed because there weren't 'cat sized' sleeping bags.

Natsu usually slept near the door. Lucy stared at her feet as Natsu turned to set up his sleeping bag. It's time to tell him. "Hey Natsu..." She began.

"Yeah?" He smiled.

"I have to tell you something..." Her throat hurt trying to get the words out.

Natsu nodded," I'm listening!"

Lucy bite her bottom lip and started to blush. Then, a devilish plan came over her, clouding her mind with the idea. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Natsu Dragneel, I have loved you since the day I met you!" Lucy giggled as her face turned a bright red. Natsu's face turned red, his eyes wide. Did Lucy just kiss him? His mouth opened to talk words about how much he loved her back, but nothing would come out, just emptiness. Lucy was getting scared. This could be it!

Lucy looked away. Then warmth coated her lips as she kissed back. Natsu liked her back. She was so over joyed that Natsu actually kissed her. Lucy tickled his arm as she wrapped her arms around his broad neck. Natsu's hands to a hold over her waist. This is heaven! The two didn't want to stop the kiss, but an unexpected voice cooled the heated kiss.

"I sleep for two minutes and I miss the action, no far Natsu!" Happy pouted, crossing his little arms. He looked so cute. "She likes you!" He sang.

"I like her back!" Natsu grinned. He looked back to Lucy and kissed her once again. She closed her eyes and warmed up to the kiss. A whistle sounded from Happy's direction aired through the quiet night! Food is a great thing, but...

~Love is better~

**So... how did I do? Good? No? Please tell me in the comments. Also in the comments, tell me who you want me to do next. It can be anybody. I will accept Yao and Yuri, I really don't care. Do you want this to be just about Lucy and the guys or multiple pairings. (Mira X Freed, Jellal X Erza, Gajeel X Lucy) I would really appreciate it if you told me what you want. Thanks for reading and have a great day and a good night! Wherever you are!**


	2. Rain is a Great Thing When

**Hello my Anime Fanatics. How are you? I am desperately sorry for not writing in how long..? Two months and a half? Gosh, I am so sorry! Well, thank you to those who commented. The first request I will do is from my first commenter: **TheCutePumpkin. **You requested a Freed X Mira story, so here I write one. Okay, so let the fluff begin. P.S- Don't be shy to tell me if I need to fix something! Thanks!**

**Chapter 2**

**FrIra (My name for Freed X Mira, because MiraFreed doesn't sound good)**

**The Sound of Rain is Great When...**

It was a cold, harsh night as the wind banged on her window and rain poured down on her house. Mira looked at the clock, it was 11:30. She wasn't tired at all. Earlier that day, she accidentally slept in until two in the afternoon, then made the mistake of taking a two hour nap.

She sighed. _This is going to be a long storm, I wonder when it's going to pass so I can see the sun again_, She thought. Mira stood from her white couch and walked over to the stove to collect her tea. It felt warm in her mouth, such a sweet taste. Mira wondered why it tasted so delicious.

Thunder crackled a few miles away, scaring Mira out of her skin. She never was a fan of mother nature when it was lashing out at her. She set her cup down on the counter and stared out of the kitchen window. Lightning maneuvered crookedly, slashing the ground underneath it. Mira smiled and grabbed her tea cup, sipping it. This was really comforting and soothing. She giggled and walked back to her white couch.

Freed groaned. This rain was going to kill him one of these days. His cloths were soaked and he was beginning to get cold. His teeth started to chatter as he clutched himself for warmth. To Freed's demise, no heat came from his shaking palms. Freed took a cold breath in and sighed out a puff of warmth that escaped from his mouth.

Then, he could see light up ahead. It shone through the cloudy atmosphere. He smiled and walked toward the only lit house. Freed could see a person, no, a woman with long white hair. He only knew one woman with long white hair, Mira. She was looking out of the window and smiling. She then disappears from view. Freed smiled and rushed over to Mira's house.

Mira breathed in the tea as he mind felt so relaxed. Nothing felt more delicious than a cup of yummy tea. A knock sounded from her front door. She set her tea down onto the coffee table and walked over to the door. She silently opened it to revile a shivering Freed.

"M-May I come i-in?" He asked. Mira nodded and rushed Freed inside. Freed looked around as heat morphed its way into his soaked cloths. She rushed off toward the bathroom. Mira grabbed a giant beach towel and rushed back toward Freed. He gladly accepted the offer and wrapped it around his body. It smelled of her and it made him feel all strange.

"Freed," Mira smiled with worry," Would you like some tea, I just made some!" He nodded as Mira walked away. Freed looked around. It was such a beautiful house. White walls and tan carpet. A small fireplace that had been lit and white couches sat comfortably in a semi-square.

Mira came back with a cup of tea and handed it to him. Freed smiled and bowed his head," Thank you, Mira Jane." When he said her name, Mira felt a strange feeling coming over her.

"You're welcome, Freed," She gave a welcoming smile," Please, make yourself at home." Mira motioned her hand toward the couch. He nodded as the two walked over to a couch. "Hey," She started," If you want, you are welcome to use the shower to warm up. I don't mind."

Freed looked at Mira," That won't be necessary, but thank you anyway!"

Mira gave the mage a worried look. "Are you sure?" She stated," You're still soaked."

"Really, that won't be necessary, but again, thank you, Mira!" He smiled and sipped the tea. It was a warm feeling as it trickled down his throat. The warm sensation filled his stomach with such warmth that Freed had to go for a second sip. "This is delicious." He commented.

"Thanks, Elfman made it for me one day and I just fell in love with the taste!" She giggled.

"I see why, it's truly amazing!" He laughed.

"Freed, please just take a shower." Mira pleaded," You'll get sick and then I'll feel bad."

Freed considered himself getting sick in the near future. He could see her worried face looking at his sick form. Freed would probably feel horrible for saying no to her. "Alright, I can't say no to a mistress who begs with those eyes." He smiled.

Mira smiled and stood. Freed awkwardly stood and followed Mira to the bathroom. She shyly smiled and pointed at the dial. "My shower broke a while ago and Elfman helped me fix it; but the temperatures changed. The H side shots out cold water while the C side shots out hot water!" Mira sighed and stared at Freed," Just letting you know." She nodded and walked back into the living room.

Freed stared at her retreating form, her hips swaying a bit. He sighed and walked into the neat bathroom. He shut the door, a small, almost silent click sounded through the quiet house. _So cold is hot and hot is cold. _He thought staring at the dial, turning it to C. _Hope it's not too hot. Wait! What am I going to use for cloths, mine are wet! _Freed gulped at the thought of wearing just a towel, asking for some cloths.He touched his hand under the water, warm. Freed started to strip out of his cold and wet cloths, hoping into the shower after.

Mira sat on the couch, a blanket surrounding her shoulders in a mushed up mess. She felt so warm under the blanket, the tea in her hands, and that warm feeling in her chest. She sipped her tea, her eyes closed, just taking in the warmth. Yes, what great warmth. There was no warmth in Mira's mouth, or her stomach. No, the warmth was coming from somewhere else. Her cheeks were a bright red as Mira heard the shower turn on.

Freed stretched and turned the shower off. He didn't want to get out of the warm shower, but he also didn't want to bring Mira's water bill up. Freed stared at his soaking cloths and shook his head. Looks like he'd have to wear that towel. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door, poking his head through the doorway. "Excuse me, Mira? Do you have any cloths I could borrow? Mine are still soaking." He looked at Mira, embarrassment covering his face in a blush.

She nodded," Yeah, there are some of Elfman's cloths from when we were teenagers. I still have some, but you can use it until your cloths dry." Mira stood and walked over to a drawer and pulled out tall, yet slim cloths. Mira walked over to Freed and handed the cloths over to him.

Freed bowed his head and smiled," Thank you, Mira Jane." He headed back into the bathroom to change, his cheeks a light pink. Mira giggled and walked back into the living room. She smiled and grabbed her tea. She sipped the substance, only to find that it had cooled. It was still good, but not that great now that it was cold.

Thunder boomed loudly scaring Mira, making her screech in fear and drop her tea. Freed finished putting on his shirt and rushed out of the bathroom. "Mira! You okay?" He stared at her frighting form. Her shoulders were stiff and her eyes were wide, Mira's tea was all over the carpet and she just looked so scared. Freed walked over to Mira, laying his hand on her stiff shoulder. She jumped at the sudden contact. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Mira gulped and stared out of the window," Yeah, thunder and lightning scare me." She walked herself to sit on the couch, Freed following.

Freed smiled and chuckled lightly," Really? Why?"

"Thunder sounds like a thousand guns that fire right beside your ears and lightning looks as if it could stab you. When a storm like this happens, I feel like it's coming for me!" Mira chuckled," Silly isn't it?"

He shook his head," Not at all Mistress. It is a common fear, but it can't be helped. When I was a child, I thought lightning was a way for the skies to show how upset they were; and thunder was a cry from the heavens." Freed wrapped his arm around Mira's stiff shoulders. A soft smile poked it's way through Freed's face as a light chuckle escaped his lips. Her darkened eyes seemed to brighten as his soft smile. Mira blushed. "It's okay to be scared and no, it's not silly Mistress!" Rain is a great thing when...

~I Have You in my Arms~

**So... how did you like it and again I'm so sorry for being mean and not writing. Okay, well an Erza X Lucy is next. That was requested by **Moshing-Turtles. **Thanks for reading and I promise to write quicker this time! Bye!**


End file.
